Pure Insanity
by SlayerSango23
Summary: Miroku has lost his memory! He views himself as an itinerant monk, and what's this? He's lost his lecherousness! Will the Inu gang find out what happened? Can Sango help him to remember?
1. Chapter 1

Pure Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Author notes: Italicized text indicates thoughts/inner monologue. My sister gave me the idea for

this story, so I owe thanks to her!

It was a sunny afternoon, and the Inuyasha gang passed by a shrine. It appeared to be a grave-site. Miroku approached a man who was tending to the site.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me who this shrine commemorates?"

"Oh, certainly. This shrine honors the Priestess Kiyorakasa. She was the purest of maidens and upheld peace in this village. I was privileged to meet her on several occasions. She was so beautiful and kind and had such a healing touch. She constantly spoke of peace and selfless love. Lady Kiyorakasa was truly an amazing priestess, but unfortunately...she was killed by a demon who managed to slip past her. She protected this village using only her spiritual power...never raising a hand in violence. She only believed in using peaceful methods. She attempted to subdue the demon with a purification spell, but it killed her before she could finish. It has remained a mystery to many of us, for her spiritual power was so immense." The man looked down with a sad expression.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "How very tragic." He kneeled beside the grave-site and raised a hand in prayer. Kagome and Sango also said silent prayers. Shippo bowed his head. Inuyasha merely stood there, silently. He thought, _I wonder if this demon could have been Naraku?_

"What did this demon look like?" Inuyasha asked the man.

"A giant serpent. Together the other men of the village and I managed to kill the demon, but it was too late for Lady Kiyorakasa."

_Hm. If this priestess was so powerful, I wonder how the demon was able to overcome her so easily..._ Kagome thought to herself, but was wrenched from her thoughts when she noticed Miroku approaching a woman who had just arrived, with a very angry Sango, fuming beside her.

"Why hello, miss."

"This is my sister Shijisha" The man stated.

Miroku proceeded to take her hands in his, flash her a smile, and ask her his favorite question. "Miss, would you be interested in bearing my child?" Sango gave an exasperated sigh. The woman gazed at him with a shocked and horrified expression.

"What!"

The man became very angry, as well. "Monk, that behavior is simply not acceptable here! This is a sacred site! You are defiling the memory of Lady Kiyorakasa! You must all leave at once!"

Miroku was shocked at such a response, and he bowed his head.

"My apologies." He said a silent prayer then quickly rushed over to the rest of his wide-eyed group. "Let's be going." An anxious Miroku stated. The others didn't hesitate and moved out.

The group walked onward, Miroku lagging behind the others, appearing deep in thought.

"You know, lecher, you're lucky those two didn't try to kill ya." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, they sure seemed angry. The girl kinda acted like Sango, except she didn't hit him. Hey, Sango, why didn't you hit him for saying that like you usually do?" Shippo asked.

Sango glanced up, a serious and slightly depressed expression on her face. "I thought maybe they might take care of it for me this time."

Kagome glanced at Sango, who seemed more depressed than usual. "Sango, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kagome. Thank you...Miroku's behavior is just getting old, that's all."

Kagome looked at her friend thoughtfully and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how frustrating it must be, but I think Miroku might be getting a bit better" She looked hopeful.

Sango thought, _Miroku getting better about it? Could he really change? No, don't be so naive, Kagome. It's hopeless. Miroku will always act like this. Why must I feel this way about someone who will only hurt me?_

"Hey, Sango. Have you ever considered talking to Miroku about how his behavior bothers you?" Kagome asked.

"He knows it bothers me. I think it's pretty obvious."

"Well, sometimes when a guy likes a girl he tries to get a rise out of her." Kagome said.

"Huh?"

"Well, guys can be pretty immature, and they will do whatever it takes to get the attention of a girl they really like. Maybe Miroku is just trying to get attention from you. If you seriously talked it over with him and told him how you feel about it, maybe he would try and stop. I know he's a lecher, but I'm sure he cares enough to try to be better."

_Kagome's words made sense, but still, what was the use...Miroku could never stop being a lecher, even if he did really like her as Kagome suggested. _

Sango sighed. "Thank you, Kagome. Maybe I will give that a shot." Sango turned to look at Miroku, who was still lagging behind and walked over to him. "Um, Miroku? Are you still worried about what those people said?"

Miroku looked at her, as if very confused. "Oh, I'm sorry. You were talking to me, I suppose."

"Of course I was talking to you! Don't ignore me!"

"I'm very sorry, but I just don't seem to remember what I'm doing here. And, who are you, miss?"

A very shocked Sango stared at him with a blank expression and wide eyes. The rest of the group, who had turned around to watch upon hearing the argument were also taken aback.

Sango stuttered. "Wh-what are you talking about! Of course, you know me! Don't you play innocent with me!"

Miroku looked utterly confused. He had no idea what he'd done or why he was traveling with this group. He looked down at himself, noticing he was wearing the garb of a monk. He thought, _Who are these people? And more importantly, who am I! How did I get here? Well, from the looks of it, I suppose I am a monk. Perhaps if I play the role of the monk I will begin to remember my life..._

Sango was becoming very angry, and she grabbed Miroku by the ear. "Now, you listen! If you are playing a trick on me, you'll be sorry!"

"Oww. Please stop doing that. I assure you, it's no trick. I sincerely don't know what I've done to you. I don't think I know you, miss."

Sango was shocked. She let go of his ear, and her expression turned from anger to confusion and sadness. _I don't think he's making it up. He would have told the truth by now. Is it possible he has actually lost his memory? What could have happened?_

"You really don't know me, do you?" A disheartened Sango inquired, backing up slightly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Can you please tell me who I am?"

End of Chapter

Author note: Please let me know what you think! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

Btw, Kiyorakasa means clearness, chastity in Japanese


	2. Helping Miroku to Remember

**Chapter Two: Helping Miroku to Remember**

Author note(s): Thanks so much to all who replied! I was so excited to have reviews! In reply to a question I was asked, yes something triggered Miroku's amnesia, but you will have to keep reading to find out what it was. ;)

"Miroku, cut the crap!" Inuyasha began shaking Miroku. "You know you're gonna get

clobbered if you keep getting under Sango's skin."

"Ok, Miroku. Seriously, stop joking around," Kagome demanded, while Sango solemnly sat on a rock.

"Listen, I'm not joking around with all of you. I want to remember who I am. I realize that I must be a monk, and you called me by name...Miroku was it? Well, I know that much now. Is there anything else you can tell me, such as who all of you are or why I'm traveling with you? Are my services required somewhere?"

The group looked at him with surprise. Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears perked up, "I smell demon."

Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome, with Shippo perched on her shoulder, readied for battle. Miroku, on the other hand, seemed afraid.

"Did you say a demon?" He stammered.

"Yeah! You know, we fight them!" Inuyasha sarcastically yelled back.

Miroku thought to himself, _I fight demons? I suppose that is only natural, considering I am a monk. It is my duty to exorcize evil, but still...demons...they are not to be taken lightly._

The demon appeared out of the bushes, and the group made short work of it. That is, all but Miroku, who had apparently become frozen from shock and fear and had taken a few steps back and was merely watching with a wide-eyed and horrified expressionAfterward, Inuyasha gave Miroku a piece of his mind.

"Miroku, what the heck did you think you were doing! You could have gotten off your butt and done something!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I froze up. I was afraid, and I let you all down."More blank stares.

_Miroku, afraid of demons? _

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I don't think Miroku is kidding around. Something must have really happened to him!"

"Yeah...I think you're right. But what?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sango was still in shock, and her sadness was beginning to overcome her.

_This can't be happening. I have to figure out what happened to him! I will MAKE him remember! _She felt like he'd been taken away from her, and even though she didn't like the way he acted sometimes, she missed him greatly.

The group decided to retrace their steps and do some investigating into what could have happened to Miroku. The last time he was himself was at that shrine. They assumed they wouldn't receive a very warm welcome, but perhaps they could get some answers.

Before they headed out, though, they decided to try and help Miroku remember a few things. "Ok, your name is Miroku, and you're right, you are a monk...oh, and don't take those prayer beads off." Kagome wondered how she should explain that he wasn't a typical monk. She decided not to press the issue right now. "I'm Kagome, and I travel in time between two eras, this era and 500 years in the future where my home is." Miroku had a look of amazement upon his face. "That's incredible."

"Yes yes, well it's a long story...this is Inuyasha. He's half demon and half human, but don't worry, he's one of the good guys." She smiled at him, and he looked away and gave a "Keh!" Miroku thought to himself, _I thought there was something strange about that guy. _This is Shippo. He's a fox demon and travels with us, too. And that is Sango over there.

"Ah yes, she's a very forceful one, isn't she?" Miroku smiled slightly.

"Yes, she is. She doesn't let anyone push her around, but she has a really good heart. Surely you remember Sango, don't you?" Kagome looked hopeful. Miroku thought for a few moments. "I..I can't recall. I feel like I want to remember, that I should remember, but it's just not coming back to me..."

Sango looked over her shoulder from where she was sitting, gazing sadly.

Kagome sighed. _We have to do something..._

"Hey, Inuyasha. Maybe we should rest for the night. It's getting late, and it's been a long day."

Inuyasha wasn't pleased with the idea, but he reluctantly agreed. "Fine. We'll go and figure out what the heck is wrong with the monk tomorrow."

Kagome thought, _Well, I guess we'll be sleeping outside tonight, since we don't have any money right now, and it's unlikely Miroku will be sensing any evil presences tonight._

The group set up camp in a nearby forest and Inuyasha built a fire. He was sitting by the fire with his back turned to the others, while Kagome lay in her sleeping bag. She was tired but was worried about Miroku and was having a bit of trouble resting. Kilala was a few feet away from her, and Sango was huddled against her. Sango was more restless than anyone, though. All that is, except maybe Miroku himself, who was feeling very confused and had gone off on his own to think.

Sango was worried about him, and she hadn't said much to him all day, so she decided to go and check on him. Maybe, just maybe she could make him remember something.

Miroku stood off in a clearing, his hands inside his robes, looking up at the stars, thinking deeply. He heard someone approach and turned to see Sango standing there.

"Um, Miroku, is it all right if I join you?"

"Yes, Lady Sango. I've been wanting to talk with someone about all this. But, you're not going to hurt me anymore, are you?"

"No, no. I'm sorry about that." Sango felt slightly better upon noticing that Miroku had somewhat retained his sense of humor. At least some aspect of his personality was showing. Perhaps she could bring more of his personality out, but what really hurt was that he didn't have any recollection of her.

"Miroku, I don't know what happened to you. I wish I did. All I can do is maybe...try and help you to remember things."

"Thank you, Lady Sango. Please, tell me all you know of me."

"Umm, ok, hmm where to start... Well, you've been traveling with us for almost a year now. We are in search of a terrible demon, and we all came together through the mutual task of destroying this demon, Naraku." Sango looked down.

"I see."

"You met Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo and began traveling with them, and then I came along. Inuyasha, you, and I have all been affected by this demon..." Sango looked at Miroku's right hand. "You have great spiritual powers, Miroku, but you also have another weapon. As Kagome said, you must not take those prayer beads off, no matter what." Sango thought that she'd better make sure he didn't try to use his wind-tunnel while he was in this state of mind.

"And why is that?"

She hated having to tell him of his awful memories, but it had to be done.

"Miroku...in your right hand is a wind-tunnel. If you remove those prayer beads, you will suck in everything around you." Miroku looked at his hand in shock and then looked back to Sango. "It is a curse placed upon your family by the demon Naraku." She hesitated. "This curse took your father and grandfather, and will someday take you if Naraku isn't defeated. That is one of the main reasons we are all so desperate to kill the demon Naraku." She sat down beside him. "We care about you very much and...we don't want to lose you..." Sango looked at him tenderly. "I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry to have to tell you all of this."

Miroku was silent and was looking down. Sango shyly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We will defeat Naraku." She tried to smile, but it wasn't working well. "And...we will get your memory back."

"Thank you. I am indeed fortunate to have such wonderful friends. And what about you?"

"What?"

"Why are you in search of this demon? What did this demon do to you?"

Sango was doing her best to suppress her tears through all this.

"Well, you see, Naraku deceived me and took what was dearest to me away." Miroku kept eye- contact and listened with concern. "I am a demon slayer, as was my father and my younger brother. I came from a village of slayers. Naraku...he...possessed my younger brother and forced him to kill my father and fellow demon slayers...he then tried to kill me. I survived, though, only to discover that my village had been slaughtered. I was not aware of who Naraku truly was at that time, and he told me that Inuyasha had destroyed my village, so I fought him. Fortunately, I found out the truth and ended up joining all of you. I also found out later that my brother was spared, but is forced to serve Naraku. He doesn't remember anything about his life and is being controlled and forced to do terrible things." Sango's eyes were beginning to fill with tears now.

_My heart aches for this woman. I know as a monk I am to feel compassion for all life, but it feels stronger with this woman. Is it the fact that she has suffered so terribly? Or, is it something else? I feel drawn to her, like we were very close... I feel as though I would do anything to keep her from being in pain._

"Lady Sango, I'm so sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. _It isn't often that he touches me in a non-lecherous way. I like the feeling. _She wanted to be held by him, but she was still far too shy to make a move like that_. Besides, he doesn't even know me, or himself for that matter. Perhaps I would be safe from his lecherousness, for he shows no signs of being his perverted self, but it just wouldn't be the same. _She began to realize, flaws and all, she loved him for who he was. It was becoming almost too much for her.

"Lady Sango?"

"You can just call me Sango, ok?"

"Yes, of course. Well, Sango, I was wondering...are we close?"

Sango blushed. "Umm, well...yes, I would say that we are good friends" _Only friends? That is probably how it will always be, but something in me wishes desperately that it could be more..._

"I see. Because I sensed that we are close. I felt very strong feelings, and I wanted to know about the nature of them. I knew that it had to be a strong friendship because I am a monk and not meant to have relationships with women."

Sango thought, _What! Not meant to have relationships with women...Miroku? This was so bizarre...and painful! How could he say something like that! But then again, he said he felt strong feelings between them... Was he talking about her feelings or his? Was he trying to say that he could tell she had strong feelings for him and was trying to set her straight...trying to say there couldn't be anything between them? Or, was he trying to say he felt something for her but wasn't sure what it was? Just who did he think he was trying to act so pure and spiritual! This was becoming ridiculous! She would set him straight on who he REALLY was!_

"Miroku, I think you should know that you aren't exactly the type to stay away from women.." She couldn't believe she was telling him this. She HATED this aspect of his personality. She must be baka, but somehow, without his lecherousness, he wasn't completely Miroku, and she wanted the real Miroku back.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you see, you're kind of a...well a...pervert..."

Miroku was shocked. "That isn't possible. I am a monk, aren't I?"

"Well, yes you are, but not everything you do is monkish..."

Miroku looked very confused.

"All right, fine...I'll show you! Just...grab me...go on, get it over with..."

"WHAT!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango nudged closer to him, clenching her fists and blushing immensely. She would do whatever it took to have him back. He quickly put some distance between them.

"Sango, I can't do that. I would never grope a woman. It would be wrong and impure. And besides, I respect you."

Sango blinked. _Huh? He respects me...wow... Maybe I like this Miroku after all...no wait, it still doesn't seem right. I have to get him back to normal by any means necessary! Well, almost any means...Never grope a woman...ha! That's a laugh! _

"Miroku! Just snap out of it already! I miss the old you!" _I can't believe what I'm saying._ She then proceeded to take his hand in hers and place it on her butt. She grimaced slightly but then realized, much to her surprise, that she had kind of missed this, in a twisted sort of way. Now she KNEW she was baka!

"Does this seem familiar?" She asked.

Miroku hesitated for a minute or two, then snatched his hand away, embarrassed.

"Why did you do that? Now I must go and purify myself!" He got up and walked off.

_Sango was beat-red and humiliated. What had she been thinking! And how dare he reject her like that!_ She sighed. _Was it hopeless? No, she wouldn't take this lying down! She would figure out what caused this and somehow reverse it! But now, how could she face the suddenly pure and innocent Miroku after she had forcefully made him grope her? _

Meanwhile, Miroku headed off in the direction of the nearest stream._ That was weird,_ he thought. _Had what the girl said been true? Did he really act that way around women, and if so, how could he be a monk?_ He sighed. _To be perfectly honest with himself, he had enjoyed it, a little too much. Yes, he definitely needed purification, if he could remember how to perform the ritual._

End of Chapter

Author note(s): Hope you enjoyed, more to come! And the word baka is Japanese for foolish, stupid, absurd


	3. Meditation and Miroku's Crush

**Chapter Three: Meditation and Miroku's Crush**

**AN: Thanks once again to those who reviewed! You guys are great! Please keep reading and letting me know what you think. Let me know if I can improve anything or if there are any suggestions!**

Miroku sat cross-legged under a small waterfall, dressed in a white robe. He was attempting to clear his mind and meditate but was having great difficulty. Thoughts and images kept racing around in his head, but he couldn't make much sense of them. Desperately, he tried to cling to them and compile them into some kind of understandable order, basically trying to piece together his life.

_I can overcome this...I must. Whatever happened to me, I must remember. I just need to clear my mind, be calm and at peace, and surely it will begin to become clear._

He closed his eyes and attempted to let the thoughts and images simply flow. It was all so much to take in, but he had confidence that he would make sense of it. He saw a small boy, with dark hair...it was him. He looked confused and sad. A monk kneeled next to the boy. Then he saw a huge gust of wind, blowing with...such force, and the same boy, him, crying out...what was he saying? _Father_... His concentration momentarily broke, and he cried out, "Father, no!"

He was then calm once more. _That was the scene of my father's death...just as Sango explained to me. _He placed a hand to his head. _Such horrible images...is my life so traumatic? _He searched within his own mind for something more pleasant, and he saw her...

Despite the torment he felt surrounding this woman, she also exuded strength, courage, and beauty... _She is indeed very beautiful..._ To think of her brought so many emotions. Thinking of her brought terrible pain, knowing the sadness she held inside. It was not merely that he sympathized with her, either. It felt like it was his own pain, that it was something that he wanted to share with her, if only to take some of the burden off her heart. He would gladly take it all, just to see her smile. She made him feel other things, as well. Things he felt like he shouldn't be feeling, considering he was a monk. He clearly favored her over others, and he wanted her for his own...he needed her.

"She brought happiness back to my life," He murmured. "Oh, what am I to do? It is obvious that I have a task to accomplish. For my father... For life... But is revenge truly the right path? It's not simply revenge, though. This demon is clearly very powerful and very dangerous. If I don't stop him, others will suffer, just as Inuyasha has, just as I have, just as Sango has... Am I capable of doing it? And will loving a woman cause my power to diminish and hinder my mission?"

He sighed and decided that was about all the meditation he could deal with for one day. It would be daylight in but a few short hours. He should get some sleep and perhaps the morning would bring some answers.

He slowly made his way back to the camp, to find that everyone had fallen asleep, except for the half-demon Inuyasha, who seemed to be keeping watch. He glanced up at him, perched in a tree. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Hey monk. Don't worry, I got ya covered in case any demon tries to attack tonight. Get some sleep...Tomorrow we're gonna figure this whole thing out and get you back to normal, so I can yell at ya about it." Inuyasha called down.

Miroku grinned. _It must be Inuyasha's way of showing he cares_. "Thank you. It may sound strange, but I believe I would gladly accept being yelled at in exchange for having my memory back." _No matter how painful it may be..._

Inuyasha gave a "Huh?" and turned his back on Miroku. "Whatever!" Though he would never show it, Inuyasha truly cared about Miroku and wanted him to return to normal as badly as the others.

Miroku wandered over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning his head against it. Before closing his eyes, he glanced over at Sango. _She truly is a beautiful and amazing woman. And she has such wonderful...features... _He had a flashback of his hand on her butt. _Hmm. That did seem familiar for some reason... I could get used to that feeling... _He sighed. _No, no, it's wrong to touch a woman like that. That's not the way to win a woman over! What am I saying! I shouldn't get involved...surely I have some kind of vows as a monk that I should be living by...But, I keep seeing her face in my head constantly...All these images of her, times together, and all these feelings... It is difficult to remember much about my life at all, except her. How can something be wrong that feels so right? I want to make her happy. I want to do something for her..._

Sango stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She glanced over at him. Quickly he averted his gaze that had been plastered on her. She sadly turned over and closed her eyes once again. She made him nervous, but in a good way. Whenever he looked at her he got butterflies in his stomach, and when their eyes met...he felt completely immobilized. This was going to be much harder than he thought. _Maybe I'll try flowers_, he thought. He gazed at her for a moment more before closing his eyes.

**AN: Ok guys, I hope that wasn't too sappy for anyone! Just to clarify, Miroku is really confused, but he is using all his power to bring back his memories. He is basically holding onto whatever comes back to him for dear life, hoping it will spark a complete return of memory. The feelings that are coming to him are indeed his own, but since he is not completely himself, he is handling them differently. He isn't pushing any feelings away but is instead embracing them, just thankful that he remembers something. **


End file.
